Our Confession
by Hiyoorin
Summary: Apa katanya? Cinta? Setelah lima tahun yang lalu ia menoreh kenangan penuh luka kini ia kembali dengan menawarkan kata-kata yang mempengaruhi hati dan pikirannya? Bullshit!/RnR, please?


**Our Confession**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: sangat OOC, typo(s), menyinetron serta ide pasaran

Fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Enjoy~

.

.

.

Hinata mendesahkan napas lelah. Ia menyandarkan beban tubuhnya pada dinding yang dingin. Ia menyembunyikan kedua manik indahnya, memikirkan banyaknya beban yang menghantam hari-harinya. Oh, baiklah. Mungkin beban-bebannya yang lain masih dapat ditolelirnya, namun jika memikirkan yang satu ini, bahkan Hinata tidak sanggup. Rasanya terlalu berat dan...sakit.

Baru dua minggu, namun Hinata telah dibuat pening berlebihan karenanya.

Rasa sakit membanjiri hatinya ketika pria itu menampakkan eksistensinya. Dihadapannya, dengan senyum yang membuat Hinata mual. Seakan-akan semua perbuatannya di masa lalu tidak pernah ada, tidak pernah terjadi.

Oh, baiklah. Mungkin Hinata memang merasa mual melihat eksistensinya, namun Hinata hanya perlu menghindarinya kan?

Baik. Hari pertama dan kedua berjalan lancar dengan misi penghindaran yang dilakoni Hinata. Hinata rasa lelaki itu pasti tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya. Baguslah, dengan begitu ia tak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan keberadaannya yang hanya berlabel sebagai rekan kerja.

Namun, ketenangannya hancur. Kegelisahan yang ia rasakan dua hari sebelumnya kini muncul kembali ke permukaan. Lelaki itu mencegatnya. Di bawah langit yang segelap jelaga, lelaki itu rela menghalang jalan demi membuat kepalanya seperti mau pecah mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutnya.

Dan sudah dua minggu mimpi buruk dilaluinya. Ia tidak bisa tidur, selaku terpikir oleh kata-kata lelaki brengsek yang mulai memonopoli pikirannya. Semua kenangan buruk di masa lalu kembali menguap membuat luka yang mati-matian disembuhkannya kini menganga lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sungguh."

Apa katanya? Cinta? Setelah lima tahun yang lalu ia menoreh kenangan penuh luka kini ia kembali dengan menawarkan kata-kata yang mempengaruhi hati dan pikirannya? _Bullshit_!

Oke. Mungkin Hinata hanya perlu tidur di kasurnya yang empuk lalu melupakan semua kejadian serta perkataan lelaki brengsek itu yang terus berputar di otaknya. Mungkin otaknya butuh istirahat.

Tapi, kenapa semua perkataan lelaki tersebut tak menghilang dari otaknya? Kenapa?

Pekerjaannya pun terkena imbas. Lamunannya di siang hari membuat semua pekerjaannya berantakan. Rasa tak enak hati membelenggu dirinya akan sosok atasannya yang merupakan sahabatnya semasa perguruan tinggi.

Dan yang paling parah lagi adalah perintah atasannya kali ini. Perintah yang membuatnya merasa seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong sedangkan lelaki brengsek di sebelahnya hanya menyeringai senang dan tanpa sedikitpun keraguan mengiyakan perkataan sang atasan.

Sayangnya Hinata tidak dapat menolak. Terlalu berat rasanya untuk menolak perintah sang atasan sedangkan perasaan bersalah kian menumpuk di hatinya. Apa boleh buat. Kali ini saja ia harus menyiapkan hati serta mental untuk pertemuan antara dua perusahaan yang melibatkan dirinya dan lelaki brengsek di sebelahnnya. Ya, Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha sebagai perwakilan resmi dari perusahaan mereka.

.

.

-0-

.

.

Tak perlu. Ia tidak perlu bersolek ataupun memakai pakaian yang seksi pada pertemuan kali ini. Semuanya karena seorang berdarah Uchiha yang merupakan rekannya kali ini. Berpakaian rapi serta sopan sudah cukup. Ia tidak ingin dianggap senang dapat bersama dengannya. Tidak, ia tidak sudi.

Dengan enggan, Hinata kini melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lift, dengan seseorang tentunya. Namun Hinata tidak ingin menganggapnya ada, itu lebih baik. Tak perlu bersapa atau beramah tamah. Terlalu menggelikan rasanya.

Pintu lift tertutup mengantarkan dua insan yang masih teguh akan keheningan yang ada.

 _BRAK_!

Suara apa itu?

Setetes likuid meluncur melalui pelipis Hinata. Ia tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres. Jemarinya teracung pada deretan tombol-tombol perintah, namun tak ada reaksi. Lift-nya berhenti, menyisakan rasa takut yang mendera Hinata.

"Tolooong!"

Hinata memukul-mukul pintu lift sekuat tenaganya. Sayangnya tak ada satupun sahutan.

Hinata menyerah, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Tenang sekali! Sasuke semakin membuat Hinata geram.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo bantu aku mencari pertolongan!"

"Percuma. Tak akan ada perubahan. Kita hanya perlu menunggu sekitar satu jam ke depan. Mungkin orang di luar sana juga sedang mencari pertolongan."

Lutut Hinata melemas seketika. Ia terduduk diam, memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Membayangkan satu jam ke depan yang mungkin terasa mengerikan.

Sasuke ikut mendudukkan dirinya, persis di hadapan Hinata.

"Kau masih membenciku?"

Hinata tetap bergeming.

"Aku minta maaf. Sungguh, aku melakukannya hanya untuk menuruti ego bodohku. Aku sangat menyesal."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Perasaanku padamu tidak bernah berubah, bahkan sejak lima..."

"Apa kau pikir semudah itu menerima semua yang kau berikan? Kau memacariku, oh, maksudku mempermainkanku, lalu mencampakkanku dan menindasku bersama teman-temanmu. Lima tahun kemudian kau datang lagi meracaukan semua perasaanmu yang tak meyakinkan itu. Apa aku bisa langsung memaafkanmu?"

Kini sudah saatnya Hinata meluapkan segala amarahnya.

"Hatiku sakit, Sasuke. Sakit sekali. Aku terlanjur jatuh hati padamu. Disaat kau membuatku melambung tinggi dengan kejamnya kau menghempaskanku seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Semuanya begitu menyesakkan saat melihat orang yang kucintai hanya mempermainkanku dan belum puasnya ia juga menindasku."

Semuanya terucap. Biarlah si brengsek itu mengetahui semuanya.

"Aku berusaha sangat keras menutup luka-ku, namun kini dengan mudahnya kau merangkak masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dan mecabik lagi luka lama yang mulai mengering."

Sebulir air mata jatuh dari manik amethyst-nya meninggalkan jejak samar di pipinya. Lengan Sasuke terulur menggapai permukaan pipi halus Hinata, mengusap jejak-jejak yang ikut membuat sakit hatinya.

"Maaf, sungguh maaf. Aku memang terlalu bodoh. Tapi jujur, aku selalu memikirkanmu, bahkan sejak lima tahun lalu. Dengan idiotnya aku menuruti egoku, ikut menindasmu dan tertawa bahagia bersama temanku, padahal hatiku sakit sekali saat air matamu turun," Sasuke menghirup oksigen sejenak, "aku sangat menyesal, sungguh."

"Kau tolol!"

Sasuke memindahkan lengannya ke puncak kepala Hinata.

"Tidak, aku sangat tolol, Hinata."

Punggung Hinata mulai bergetar.

"Brengsek, bajingan, tak berperasaan, idiot,"

"Ya kau benar, Hinata." Sasuke mulai merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya.

Hinata tak memberontak, hanya saja kini kepalan tangannya mulai bermain di punggung Sasuke.

"Menjijikan, memuakkan, menyebalkan."

Sasuke membalasnya dengan elusan pelan di punggung Hinata.

"Ya. Aku tahu Hinata."

Hinata masih menangis, mengeluarkan semua beban pikiran yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Memuntahkannya dalam satu racauan yang entah dengan mudah dikeluarkannya.

Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhan hangatnya, menatap lekat-lekat pada wajah gadis yang selama ini dicintainya. Ia merapikan pelan poni acakan Hinata yang telah bercampur dengan keringat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Tak perlu menunggu jawaban, kini Sasuke telah membungkan sepenuhnya bibir mungil Hinata. Menyalurkankan rasa cinta mereka yang menyakitkan kedua pihak selama ini. Menyesap rasa manis serta bahagia mendapati hati mereka yang mulai bertautan dan secara tidak langsung mengikatkan benang merah pada takdir mereka.

Mereka terus menyatukan bibir seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya sedetik saja. Namun pasokan oksigen berkata lain. Mereka tentu harus memasok kembali paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen jikalau mereka tidak ingin mati konyol. Namun hanya beberapa detik, hingga Sasuke kembali mencecapi bibir basah Hinata. Mencecapi rasa manis serta kebahagiaan mereka yang dimulai dari sekarang. Ya, karena kisah dimana hati mereka saling bertautan dimulai di sini, saat ini, di lift ini.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Halo! Rekor untukku yang dapat membuat serta meng-upload dua fanfic sekaligus dalam satu hari. Senang banget rasanya, hehe :v

Kali ini aku membuat fanfic _hurt/comfort_ , maaf ya kalau feel-nya kurang kerasa :'v akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic abalku sampai di sini. Oh iya, boleh minta kritik dan saran di kotak review? Kalo ada yang mengganjal, bilang aja! Nggak papa kok, kan demi kemajuan fanfic-ku dan kenyamanan para pembaca.

Tambahan: maaf ya belum bisa balesin review, soalnya akhir-akhir ini kartu t*ree lola banget T_T bahkan aku nggak bisa buka facebook, twitter, dan situs-situs lain ;" tapi semua review-nya kubaca kok, suwer. Ini pun buka FFN dari opera mini, dan _loading_ -nya bikin kzl :'v

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak~


End file.
